


Trouble - part 6 - Lydia's POV

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Kitchen Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unplanned Pregnancy, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting a bit charged between Oakley and Lydia. Unplanned pregnancy, hints of a possible abortion which might be triggering or upsetting to some even thought it's not decided yet. Also deep n' dirty sex in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble - part 6 - Lydia's POV

It's been a strange few weeks. I've had to open a new bank account, fuck about with my finances, mortgage and bills. I'm on top of it now but I just have to wait for the divorce crap to start. I'm working longer hours because I need the distraction and because that little fucker needs extra money because Uni is coming up after summer. He's on holiday currently, I think a pay rise might cheer him up. He can get them alloys for that awful car at least. He didn't want to go but it's for the best, I'm not holding him back. If anything the break helped me get all my stuff in order. He's forever showing up to my house. He mentioned the "L" word before he went. I personally think it's because he loves the sex not me. You never know..it won't last though. He's young and on holiday And then there's Uni. He's 19. Fresh pussy is fresh pussy and that's how it'll play out I should imagine.

If I learned one thing I know who my mates are. The amount of arseholes who jumped in to support Marcus was staggering. I'm a bitch..a cunt etc. repeat ad nauseum! I don't really care, at least I'll never have to go to any of their shit bbq's and dinner parties. Boring bunch of arses. Millie has been great. I had to get the jokes in about that night though. "Kissing my young stud!"  
We both had a good laugh over that. "Piss off! He was all over me!"  
I love that girl. She's such a divvy.  
I've been sick for the past week and as only a good friend would she picked up the kit.  
"Phone me yeah?" She races off to pick her kids up from school and I go and piss on a plastic stick as you do.  
Two blue lines.  
Fuck.....

 

"I'm pregnant."  
He goes quiet. One minute he was all "it's been a laugh." now he goes silent on me.  
"Is it mine?"  
Yeah..he actually asks that.  
"There's been no one else Oakley so what do you think?" I hang up. He doesn't ring me back. I go to bed.  
When I wake he's sent me 18 texts overnight. The usual panicked bullshit you'd expect. I get dressed and go to work..he can fuck off.  
(I'm back on Saturday. I'll be round.) is the last text I get.  
Do what you like boy.

 

True to his word he did show up. He was tanned..I shouldn't say but he looked good, better than that he looked amazing. I felt extra old and dowdy.  
"Are you sure?"  
I'd taken both of the tests, both were positive.  
"I have sore tits and I can't eat..of course I'm sure."  
He runs his hands through his hair and I see the slight clench of his jaw.  
"I'm going to uni in two weeks..I..I'm..what are you going to do?" he stammers nervously.  
I knew it.  
"What am I going to do? Ok. So it was both of us but now the shit has hit the fan it's just me." I shake my head. I wasn't expecting some happy ever after but a bit of support would've been nice.  
"Don't be like that Lyds. It's a lot to take in.."  
He looks so young. I half hate him.  
"Look I have a lot to think about, I'm due in court and you're off to uni so we may as well call it a day."  
My head is throbbing, I'm swallowing tears and he's looking like he can't wait to leave.  
"Lyds please don't, we can work something out."  
He holds me.  
"We can't. I'm sorry." I pull away.  
The look on his face as he left made me sob. Stupid bloody hormones.

He quit work. I got a message on Facebook, not even a text. I replied but that was the last of our communication.  
I booked in. The date was set.  
Millie said she'd come with me, only her and Oakley knew.  
I'd got the decree nisi. Life plodded on.  
I saw a few photos he'd been tagged in since he started Uni. Young pretty posh girls..a few holiday photos too with his family and some woman called Anna who kept popping up frequently with the odd comments. I couldn't be arsed.  
(I hope you're ok?)  
He texted me one afternoon while I was at work. Out of the blue. I needed to hear his voice. I phoned and he answered. 

"How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Not throwing up as much?"

"It's eased off."

"Millie told me..."

"She would."

"Please can I come and see you?"

"When?"

"When's best? I'll take the train."

"Friday. I'm off for three days."

"I've missed you so fucking much Lyds, I need to see you."

"How's uni?"

"Don't."

"See you Friday, phone me and I'll pick you up from the station."

 

I drove up early on a Friday morning for him. He was stood near the car park looking down at his phone. I beeped and he looked so pleased to see me which I didn't expect.  
He threw his bag in the back seat and we set off back to mine.

 

"I've not been able to get you out of my head."  
Now why didn't I believe that? Oh yes..the photos I'd seen  
"Stop lying." I half joke. He's stood in my kitchen making a pot of tea for us both.  
"What would you say if I told you I didn't fuck any of them?"  
I shrugged.  
"I didn't. Not even Anna. I thought about it but then I kept thinking of this absolute bitch back at home, you might know her..she's short. Dumpy even..but I like a bit of meat on a woman. She has the prettiest eyes, a foul mouth and I told my mates I love her. She's stubborn as fuck though and she'll pick apart everything I tell her because she was married to a prick and thinks we're all the same deep down. Do you know her?"  
I shake my head.  
"You must do. She's a grumpy bitch, likes bossing me around. Made me go away before I had a chance to process certain things. She's a bitch did I mention that?"  
He's right in front of me now.  
"Twice." I say.  
"Well you see that bitch I'm talking about is the reason I can't concentrate. The reason I struggle to sleep and the reason I don't want any other fucking woman..because I only want her. I told myself it was just sex..but it's not."  
His hands are on my hips, I keep my eyes down avoiding his.  
"So what do you think of that?"  
I raise my eyes up and meet his. He's unbelievable.  
"I think she knows the difference between love and infatuation."  
He's so close to my lips now.  
"I'd say she doesn't."  
Oh my god when he kissed me it happened..it's so much bullshit to say fireworks but it felt like it. My heart was hammering in my chest.  
I wanted him.  
I grab at that curly hair and he lifts me up onto the kitchen counter.

He unzipped his jeans and I'm already so wet just from the kissing. My clit is throbbing like it has a life of it's own. He's the perfect height for this, he rips my tights and knickers down. He knelt and started to lick me out, it was beyond orgasmic. My cunt was twitching and dripping for him..a nice little side effect of being pregnant. I held those curls while he made me cum. My legs trembled and he sniggered against my pussy lips at how turned on I was. Cocky bastard.  
"Did you miss me?" He sucked my clit up into his mouth. I squirmed and burst out a "Yes!"  
When he slipped his cock in me, he really looked at me. He seemed less angelic in the face, stupid thing to say but I got a hint of what he'd be like at my age. He looked dark, masterful...dare I say dominant. I came hard and his grin was devilish as he watched.  
Of course it might be because I'm horny as fuck..you never know.  
"Four times." He says cockily and thrusts harder.  
"You keeping score?"  
He pulled me against him and I received a rush of deep hard strokes that had me lost for words and him cumming inside me.  
"Lyds..oh."  
He closes his eyes and loses himself to it, gritting his teeth, breath coming in bursts.

 

"Whatever you decide to do. I'm here for you."  
We snuggle on my sofa, he's hugging me as though he doesn't want to let go.  
I must be stupid. I must be off my head. It must be the hormones.  
"I love you, you lovely bastard."  
He starts kissing my neck, little pecks near my ear that tickle.  
"I've waited for that...I haven't forgotten you leaving me hanging before I went on holiday." he teases.   
I cringed thinking back on it.  
"I love you too you snotty bitch." he nuzzles my cheek.  
There really was trouble brewing with this.


End file.
